List Gangs 101
The Blood Alliance is an Alliance started by the Bloods in Los Angeles Cali in the 1970's. There are many gangs under this Blood Alliance which include the Bloods(the gang), Pirus, Brims, Black P. Stones & Nortenos just to name a few. Gangs under the Blood Alliance wear the color red. Some gangs under this Alliance wear secondary colors like the Nortenos wear red & white and the Black P. Stones wear the colors red, green & white. The Blood Alliance war with gangs under the Crip Alliance which include the Crips(the gang), Hoover Criminals, Surenos & Eighteen Street Gang who all wear the color blue. Contrary to popular belief gangs under the Blood Alliance are NOT apart of the People Nation neither do they share any of their symbols or knowledge. (These ranks don't determine leadership they just determine how long a members has been representing the gang) *'L.G. (Little Gangster) - members ages 8-12' *'L.Y.G. (Little Young Gangster) - members ages 13-17' *'Y.G. (Young Gangster) - after 0 active years of banging after the age of 18' *'O.Y.G. (Original Young Gangster) - after 5 active years of banging after the age of 18' *'O.G. (Original Gangster) - after 10 active years of banging' *'O.O.G. (Double O.G.) - after 20 active years of banging' *'O.O.O.G. (Tripple O.G.) - after 30 active years of banging 5200 red mob blood gang Blood Alliance Gangs (Bloods) E/S Watts 111th St. Lot Boys Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 111th St. Block Boys Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 111th St. Bell Haven Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 111th St. Ace Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 112th St. Duece Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 113th St. Tray Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 114th St. Four Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 115th St. Five Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 108th St. 10-8 Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Watts 110th St. No Line Bounty Hunter Blood E/S Carson Samoan Warrior Bounty Hunter Blood W/S Inglewood 77th St. Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Rollin 80's Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood 92nd St. Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood 94th St. Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Crenshaw Mafia Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Weirdoz Gang Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Doty Block Gang Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 106 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 108 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 109 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 111 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 115 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes 119 Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes Figueroa Rider Gang Family Gangster Blood W/S Inglewood Mafia Lanes Imperial Rider Gang Family Gangster Blood 89/92 Family Swan Bloods 89/92 Mad Family Swan Bloods 89/92 Neighborhood Swan Bloods Athens Park Bloods Miller Gangster Bloods Outlaw 20's Bloods Center Park Bloods Hacienda Village Bloods 92 Be-Bop Watts Bishop Bloods East Side Pain Bloods Athens Park Bloods Blood Stone Villians Doty Block Gangster Bloods Rollin 20's NeighborHood Blood Van Ness Gangster Scott Park Bloods Queen Street Bloods Double ii Bloods(connected with Queen St. Bloods) Squiggly Lane Gangsters E/S Wilmington Blood *9 Duece Watts Bishop Bloods *Be-Bopp Watts Bishop Bloods *Pueblo Bishop Bloods (Pirus) E/S Bompton 1500 Block Rosecrans & Bullis Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1500 Block Bradfield & Saunders Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1700 Block Bradfield & Sanluis Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1700 Block Bradfield & Pine Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1800 Block Bradfield & Queensdale Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1800 Block Bradfield & Essy Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1900 Block Bradfield & Pixley Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1900 Block Bradfield & Pannes Lueders Park Piru E/S Bompton 1800 Block M.o.b. Piru E/S Bompton 2000 Block M.o.b. Piru E/S Bompton 2100 Block M.o.b. Piru E/S Bompton 700 Block Burris Ave Elm Street Piru E/S Bompton 700 Block Poinsettia Ave Elm Street Piru E/S Bompton 1000 Block Mayo Ave Elm Street Piru E/S Bompton 1000 Block Sloan Ave Elm Street Piru E/S Bompton 1000 Block Kemp Ave Elm Street Piru E/S Bompton HollyHood Piru E/S Bompton Cross Atlantic Piru W/S Bompton 200 Block Poplar Street. Tree Top Piru W/S Bompton 300 Block Cedar Street Tree Top Piru W/S Bompton 400 Block Maple & Spruce Street Tree Top Piru W/S Bompton 500 Block Arbuttis Street Tree Top Piru W/S Bompton 800 Block Kulver Street Tree Top Piru W/S Bompton 900 Block Hickory Ave. Tree Top Piru E/S Bompton 300 Block Fruit Town Piru E/S Bompton 400 Block Peach Street Fruit Town Piru E/S Bompton 400 Block Cherry Street Fruit Town Piru E/S Bompton 500 Block Fruit Town Piru E/S Bompton 2000 Block Fruit Town Piru E/S Bompton 2100 Block Fruit Town Piru E/S San Diego Skyline Piru W/S Bompton 148th Street Campenella Park Piru W/S Inglewood 104th Street Avenue Piru Gang W/S Inglewood 108th Street Avenue Piru Gang W/S Inglewood 109th Street Avenue Piru Gang W/S Bompton 134th Street Piru W/S Bompton 142nd Street Piru W/S Carson 218th Street Piru E/S Watts 104th Street Circle City Piru E/S Watts 105th Street Circle City Piru E/S Watts 106th Street Circle City Piru E/S South Central 34th Street Blood Stone Piru E/S South Central 35th Street Blood Stone Piru Carson Center View Piru (Nortenos) * Cypress Park XIV * 500 Block Norte * Villiage Way Locos * Varrio Santa Rosa Norte * Lil Mexican Gangsters * Scrap Killers * Brown Pride Norte * Lane Drive Homiez * Palmetto Boyz * South Side Park 14 * La Familia Nortenos * East Side Mateo x4 * 5th St. Norte * Brown St. Norte * Vato Loco Norteno * Varrio Brown Pride Norte * Del Paso Heights * Varrio Chico London * North Side Locos * West Side San Mateo * Centre Valley Nortenos * Garden Block Nortenos * Villiage Drive * Varrio Underwood Reales * West Side Merced * 21st St. Norte * Vatos Locos Latinos * 14th St. Norte * Acorns Locos 14 * Varrio Centro Lodi * East Las Casitas * East Side Stockton * East Side Oakland * Dead End Locos * 38th St. Norte * Don't Give A Fuck * East Las Palmas * Out Suicidal Kings * Merced Ghetto Boys * Sinner Click * 10th St. Norte * East Side Gangsters * Varrio Centro Fairlas * Parkway Locos * Freemont St. Norte * South Sac King * Young Newark Locs * North Side Mafia * Fresno Bulldogs (Brims) *Hit Squad Brim *Fruit Town Brim *Harvard Park Brims (Stones) Black P. Stones Jungles Black P. Stones The Bity(City) Disses To Rivals Crabs(Crips) Rickets(Crips) Napps(Neighborhood Crips/Nappy Headed Crips) 3-11(CK/Crip Killer) Snoover(Hoover Criminals) Boover(Hoover Criminals) Faketeen Street(Eighteen Street Gang) The Crip Alliance is an alliance that started in Los Angeles Cali in the 1960's. The founders of this Alliance are Raymond Lee Washington & [[Stanley Tookie Williams]]. There are several gangs under the Crip Alliance but their main gang is the Crips(the gang), . Gangs under this alliance wear the color blue, however some gangs witin the alliance wear secondary colors for example the Surenos wear the colors blue & brown, Hoover Criminals wear the colors blue & orange, the Eighteen Street Gang wear the colors blue & tan, and Mara Salvatrucha wear the colors blue & white. The Crip Allaiance war with gangs under the Blood Alliance such as the Bloods(the gang), Pirus, Brims, Nortenos & Black P. Stones who wear the opposite color which is red. Crips Rank (These ranks don't determine leadership but just how long a member has been bangin) T.G. (Tiny Gangster) O.T.G (Original Tiny Gangster) ''' '''B.G. (Baby Gangster) O.B.G. (Original Baby Gangster) O.G. (Original Gangster) O.O.G. (Double O.G.) O.O.O.G. (Tripple O.G.) Crip Alliance Gangs (Crips/Compton) *S/S Compton Crips *E/S Kelly Park Compton Crips *Nutty Blocc Compton Crips *Santana Blocc Compton Crips *Lantana Blocc Compton Crips *Original Swamps Compton Crips *Twilight Zone Compton Crips *Tongan Crips *Sons Of Samoa Crips *Hamo Tribe Crips *Acacia Blocc Compton Crips *Anzac Grape Compton Crips *Atlantic Drive Compton Crips *Duccy Hood Compton Crips *Farm Dog Compton Crips *Carver Park Compton Crips *Duccy Hood Compton Crips *Mona Park Compton Crips *Neighbor Hood Compton Crips *Nestor Ave Compton Crips *Original Front Hood Compton Crips *Palmer Blocc Compton Crips *Poccet Hood Compton Crips *95 Compton Avenue Crips *Spook Town Compton Crips *Tragniew Park Compton Crips *Ward Lane Compton Crips *Mona Park Compton Crips *Carver Park Compton Crips (Crips/Long Beach) *N/S Long Beach Sex Money Murder Crip *Long Beach Asian Boys Crip (Crips/Watts) *E/S Baby Locs Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Peta Roll Squad Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Peta Roc Squad Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Peta Loc Squad Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Parolee Squad Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S 95th Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Bandera Blocc 97 Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S 103 Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Dust Town Crip Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Dust Town Hoggs Grape Street Watts Crips *10 Deuce Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Tip Top Grape Street Watts Crips *E/S Watts Bull Side Project Crips *E/S Watts Funny Side Falcons Project Crips *E/S Watts Island Side Project Crips *E/S Watts Pill Head Project Crips *102 Franklin Square Watts Crips *108 Front Street Watts Crips *118 Holmes Street Watts Crips *117 Street Watts Crips *117 Watts Crips *118 Holmes Watts Crips (Crips/Gardena) *132 Gardena Shot Gun Crips *134 Gardena Shot Gun Crips *139 Gardena Shot Gun Crips *Gardena Pay Bacc Crips (Crips/Carson) *Stevenson Village Carson Crips (Crips/Harbor City) *Harbor City Crips (Crips/Neighborhood/Rollin o's) *Neighbor Hood Crips *Rollin 20's Neighborhood Crips *W/S 1300 Duncan Blocc Rollin 20's Neighborhood Crips(official georgia Crips/Macon GA) *W/S 1500 Duncan Blocc Rollin 20's Neighborhood Crips(official georgia Crips/Macon GA) *N/S Columbus Rollin 20's Neighborhood Crips(official Columbus Ohio Crips) *Rollin 30's Harlem Neighborhood Crip *Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crip *Rollin 50's Neighbrohood Crip *Rollin 60's Neighbrohood Crip *Rollin 80s Neighborhood *Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips *Rollin 100's Neighborhood Crips *115 Neighborhood Crips *67 Neighborhood Crips *113 Original Blocc Crips *Original Hood Crips *1st Street East Coast Neighborhood Crips *59 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *6 Pacc East Coast Neighborhood Crips *6 Deuce East Coast Neighbor Hood Crips *66 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *68 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *69 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *76 East Coast Neighbrohood Crips *89 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *97 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *Q102 East Coast Neighborhood Crips *118 Blocc East Coast Neighborhood Crips *190 Blocc East Coast Neighborhood Crips *1200 Blocc East Coast Neighborhood Crips (Crips/Gangsters) *Playboy Gangster Crips *Mansfield Gangster Crips *118 Gangster Crips *5 Deuce Hoover Gangster Crips *40 Avalon Gangster Crips *4 Deuce Gangster Crips *E/S 43 Gangster Crips *S/S 43 Gangster Crips *53 Avalon Gangster Crips *48 Gangster Crips *47 Gangster Crips *5 Tray Avalon Gangster Crips *110 Ten Line Gangster Crips *87 Gangster Crips *96 Gangster Crips *97 Gangster Crips *98 Gangster Crips *8 Deuce Gangster Crips *Baldwin Hills Gangster Crips *Marvin Gangster Crips *105 Gangster Crips *51 Trouble Gangster Crips *10 Deuce Budlong Gangster Crips *51 Trouble Gangster Crips *127 Harvard Gangster Crips *Rough Tough Somali Gangster Crips *W/S Original South Side 8 Tray Gangster Crips *W/S Deep South Side 8 Tray Gangster Crips *W/S Bacc West Side 8 Tray Gangster Crips *W/S Far West Side 8 Tray Gangster Crips *W/S Nutty North Side 8 Tray Gangster Crips *N/S Short North Posse Gangster Crips(official Ohio Crips/Columbus OH) (Crips/Mafia) *Macc Mafia Crips *Boulevard Mafia Crips *Beach Town Mafia Crips *105 Fudge Town Mafia Crips *107 Fudge Town Mafia Crips *99 Mafia Crips *99 Watts Mafia Crips *Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips *98 Main Street Mafia Crips (Hoover Criminals) *4 Tray Hoover Criminal *59 Hoover Criminal *74 Hoover Criminal *8 Tray Hoover Criminal *9 Deuce Hoover Criminal *94 Hoover Criminal *Every Day Hoover Criminal *24/7 Hoover Criminal *Bay Boyz Hoover Criminal *Raskals Hoover Criminal *107 Hoover Criminal *11 Deuce Hoover Criminal Disses To Rivals Slobs(Bloods) Blobs(Bloods) Bloody Tampons(Bloods) Hepatitis B(Bloods) 2-11(BK/Blood Killer) Dead Red(Bloods) Black Piss Stones(Black P. Stone Bloods) Pebbles(Black P. Stone Bloods) Roaches(Tiny Raskals) Pussies(Pirus) Diru(Pirus) Rooster(Piru) Tank Tops(Tree Top Pirus) Elmo Street(Elm Street Pirus) Bed Sheets(Ku Klux Klan) Mr. Clean(Skin Heads) The Almighty Vice Lords Nation are a Nation within a Nation, they are under the People Nation along with the Almighty Latin King & Queen Nation. Almighty Vice Lord Sets 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Angelo 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Maniac 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Spanish 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Black Diamond 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Barnone 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Hadaire 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord 360 Outsiders 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Body Snatchers 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Macative 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Sniper 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Villain 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Top Gunna 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord L.T. 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord L.A. 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Outlaw 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Solid 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Lato 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Ray Ray 4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord Ebony Vice Lord Gangster Stone Ebony Vice Lord Harlem Mafia Ebony Vice Lord Mafia Insane Vice Lord Cicero Insane Vice Lord Executioner Vice Lord Imperial Insane Vice Lord Renegade Vice Lord Purple Hearted Vice Lord Traveling Vice Lord Undertaker Vice Lord Unknown Vice Lord Vice Lord Rappers Twista(4 Corner Hustle Vice Lord) Bump J(4 Corner Hustler Vice Lord) Bo Deal(Mafia Insane Vice Lord) Mack Mecca(Mafia Insane Vice Lord) The Almighty Latin King & Queen Nation is a Nation within a Nation, they are under the People Nation. Almighty Latin King & Queen Tribes/Sets Lion Tribe Bloodline Gangster Killer Kings La Gran Familia Brownside Locos Riverside Locos Malditos 13 Pachucos 21 Armour Boyz Latin Aztecs Murderous Players Spanish Players Two Nines Taino Tribe Latin Assassins Black Mob Kings Loco Boyz Mexican Hustlers Highland Ave Kings Cacique Tribe Hispanic Tribe Barrio Kings Compadres Cueristos Hermandad De Pistoleros Latinos See Also * List of Gangs Category:Lists of Gangs Category:Gangs Category:Lists